


Fallout

by cazmalfoy



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Alternate Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don takes his frustration out on Colby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of Trust Metric (4x01).

Colby groaned wearily and tossed his bag on the floor of his apartment. Flicking the light on, he discovered that his belongings were skewed and coated with a thin layer of dust. Clearly no one had set foot in the place since he had been arrested and his belongings had been searched.

Obviously, the refrigerator was empty and the cupboards were bare. He supposed he should be glad his bills had been paid through automatic payments from his account while he had been in prison.

Biting his lip, he scanned the room as he searched for a takeaway menu. Someone had moved his notice board from its usual place on the wall and he couldn’t find it anywhere in the ruckus. 

A knock on the door interrupted his search and he stopped mid-movement, looking at the door as though he could see through the wood.

Don was revealed on the other side when the door was opened. Neither man spoke as the senior agent stepped across the threshold and slammed the door closed. He grabbed a fist of Colby’s T-shirt and pushed him against the wall with strength many wouldn’t believe he had.

Colby winced when the back of his head hit the panel behind him. He tried to pry Don’s hands away from him so they could talk. Don snarled and curled his own fingers around Colby’s, roughly pulling his arms up and pinning them against his head.

He knew he should have the strength to fight his boss off, but all his energy had been sapped from him in the preceding days and he couldn’t find it in him to push Don away as their lips were pressed together in a violent, possessive kiss.

Don shifted his grip to one hand and quickly unfastened Colby’s jeans, pushing them and his underwear to mid-thigh. In one swift movement, Don spun the wrestler around so his chest was flat against the wall.

His hand caressed his lover’s ass for a moment; a complete contrast to the aggressiveness of his actions, before he squeezed Colby’s ass cheek firmly, his short fingernails digging in hard enough to leave small crescents on his skin.

Colby tried to speak but soon realised talking wasn’t part of Don’s plan when the other Special Agent put a hand on the back of his head, pressing his face against the wall. 

He groaned when he felt the head of Don’s thick cock brush against him, before slowly pushing inside of his unprepared entrance. It had been months since he had been with a lover and Don’s intrusion felt like it was tearing him in two.

The brunet seemed to cool off for a moment, realising that he was hurting his lover and stopping when he was buried inside him. Colby felt Don lean his head against his shoulder and he could feel Don’s chest heaving against his back.

Pain eventually began to ebb away, to be replaced by pleasure when Don slid out of his body. As his lover roughly thrust his hips forward, Colby realised that all of Don’s anger and frustration had returned.

Don reached around him, grabbing his own leaking cock and tugging it painfully in sync with his thrusts. When Don’s cock hit his prostate Colby arched into his hand, screaming his release.

Colby felt teeth sink into his shoulder blade as Don emptied himself inside his body. He hadn’t bitten hard enough to break the skin but Colby knew he would have a bruise for several days.

Neither man spoke as Don withdrew, drawing a pained groan from the other man. After tucking himself back into his jeans, Don leant forward, pressing his lips against Colby’s ear.

"If you ever do something like this again, I will kill you myself," he snarled.

Before Colby could respond, Don had turned on his heel and left the apartment, slamming the door closed behind him.

He heaved a rattling sigh and turned around, falling back against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He knew Don would regret his actions in several hours, but there would be time later to deal with the fallout from Colby’s actions of previous months. 

They had needed to reconnect with each other; even if that meant Don taking his frustration out on his lover.


End file.
